greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
User talk:Angies
Hi Angies -- we are excited to have Green Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Ekopedia and others... I arrive and actually I do like most of the people create a new subject without being sure that there are none already talking about this... I am part of Ekopedia. It is a participative encyclopedie about alternative technique... It start in French but now it develops in many others languages... Check Ekopedia We earlier tryed to have a collaboration with Tiptheplanet... It did not work out... Pity so much dubble information... Check TipThePlanet On their Website I now discover Appropedia seems to be the same also... Check Appropedia I have to had this student initiative... Check Demotech So I feel a little bit sad to see so much person motivated but not working together... If you feel like talking about and trying to create synergie... mail me at olivier(a)kaospilots(dot)nl Thank you Editing/deleting I took out the section of the village pump with my questions and your responses. (Your answer resolved it) Is this appropriate? Cassabel 18:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Angie- I'm working on expanding the go local section now that I seem to have a volunteer. But there was already some advanced formatting on the page, and in an attempt to organize it I'm messing it up. Where should I go for advanced editing help? I've read the editing help on wikia green and on central wikia, but it only covers the basics. I need to know how to arrange headings and content, and put them in boxes and move those around. See go local for some of what I am dealing with. Thanks! Cassabel 04:23, 19 September 2008 (UTC) EV wiki Thanks for the info Angies. I have a good deal more info to write on the EV wiki, probably only 1/100th of the data I have is up there now. EV Wiki is for the consolidation of all the information about EVs, their makeup, and companies involved. I am pro-conservation and clean fueling methods, but I am most interested in energy portability. Electricity is the most commonly used energy type in the world (so far as I have found). I appreciate your offer and where our Wiki's intersect I will help to contribute, but I believe that they should still remain separate. Green Wiki as far as I can tell is regarding all renewable, clean energy sources, and sustainable living, where as EV Wiki is solely about Electricity with regards to vehicles. Korbendalis 18:46, 19 June 2008 (UTC) a present for you saw this, thought you'd enjoy, maybe its worth linking to somewhere on green, http://twitter.com/Greenversations --Uberfuzzy 08:19, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Hi from Italian Wikipedia Ciao Angies. Thank you for your message :-) Good luck for Wikia Green (and sorry for my english). Amarvudol from it.wiki Chatting about wiki synergy, Appropedia, Wikia Green and the Open Sustainability thing Hi Angies, Sorry I haven't gotten back to you. Would be great to have that conversation about Appropedia, Wikia Green and the Open Sustainability Network. Just arrived in California (Humboldt and still heading south). Skype is good - my usual username. Phone works too - 617-959-5298 while I'm in the US (ie till late October). Btw there's now an eventbrite registration for the Open Sustainability Network Camp on Oct 18-19. Please let anyone know that you think might be interested. Look forward to hearing from you! --Chriswaterguy 19:08, 29 September 2008 (UTC) a few questions Hi there , We’re a group of students from France, doing our first year of master in management, in a french business school and we are doing a case study on green communities. I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you’re not too busy ? Thank you very much ! S.G You need to monitor the pages better There is a lot of garbage inserted on http://green.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_reduce_your_carbon_footprint NEW LOOK Hi there Angies! I would like to ask you if I give this wiki a fresh new look. Can I be a temporary admin? Until I'm done with designing, you can remove my rights because I need to access things like: MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation and other things. Thanks if you would let me make this wiki look much better. :) I have designed several wikis: http://elliegoulding.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ellie_Goulding_Wiki, http://britneyspears.wikia.com/, http://katyperry.wikia.com/ and many more! :D Thanks, have a good day! message Hi Angies, I just adopted the Green Wiki and will be trying to clean it up over the next few days. Are you still interested in it? Maybe you just got tired with little help? Yambub (talk) 17:02, January 19, 2015 (UTC)